


Divergente

by arasito



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasito/pseuds/arasito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que haces cuando no sientes que encajas en ningún lugar, cuando todo a tu alrededor se desmorona, cuando huyes de todo y sientes que quieres fingir ser algo que no eres, que haces cuando su ausencia te duele como el primer día que te abandono...soy Stiles Stilinski y no soy Osadía, ni Abnegación, ni Sin Facción...Soy Divergente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> buenas a todas/os jejejej esta es mi nueva historia de lo que a lo mejor muchos ya habrán visto la película, yo personalmente me encanto y por eso hago esta historia por que si no me la quito y la comparto con vosotros estallo..jejeje es mi primer fic basado en una peli así que espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribir las ideas locas de mi cabeza...espero vuestros comentarios que ya sabéis que me encantan y si me dais Kudos también  
> Disfrutad...

Un leve calor creció en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies junto con los primeros rallos del sol haciendo que estirase aún más sus pies sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana hacia que la hierba le diese caricias en las plantillas de sus pies  
Una sonrisa se asomó en su boca cuando oyó los graznidos de los pájaros revolotear cerca de donde se encontraba mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como la luz del sol le daba cierto calor a su rostro haciendo que todo su cuerpo se relajase un poco después de toda la tensión que tenía acumulado  
Un ligero ruido a su espalda hizo que alzase la cabeza mientras se giraba un poco para ver la espléndida visión que le daban sus ojos  
Claudia Stilinski camino hacia el con pasos firmes mientras ella sonreía con esa sonrisa que hacía que todo los temores de su cuerpo se esfumasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
Claudia miro a su hijo con los ojos llenos de ternura recortando la poca distancia que los separaba  
-aquí estas- dijo Claudia llegando al lado de su hijo viendo como este la miraba fijamente  
Stiles sonrió viendo como los rayos del sol hacían que los risos de su madre brillaran de tal manera que casi parecían de color dorado junto con su piel blanca que resplandecía un poco más junto con sus ojos color miel que parecían dorados bajo la luz del sol  
-hola mama-dijo Stiles sonriendo sintiéndose un poco más aliviado con la sola presencia de su madre  
Claudia sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado fijando la vista al frente viendo de lejos la gran muralla que los separaba del exterior  
-¿estas nervioso?-  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como los nervios volvían a apoderarse de nuevo de su cuerpo  
Claudia sintió el leve escalofrió en el cuerpo de su hijo y llevo una de sus manos sobre la suya dándole leves caricias viendo como el cuerpo de su hijo se volvía a relajar  
-no te preocupes cariño todo saldrá bien-dijo su madre con una voz dulce  
Stiles aparto la vista del horizonte para posarla sobre su madre  
-¿lo crees de verdad?-pregunto Stiles  
Claudia sonrió un poco sabiendo que su hijo la estaba mirando  
-pues claro, sea la fracción que sea tu padre y yo te apoyaremos-dijo ella sinceramente  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza pensando en las palabras de su madre sabiendo que ellos estarían a su lado hasta el final  
Aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta Stiles estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas no creyéndose a que fracción le tendría que tocar, en verdad tuvieron suerte de vivir en la ciudad ya que después de la guerra todo el mundo se quedó destruido y por eso los fundadores levantaron el muro para mantenernos a salvo y para preservar la paz nos dividieron en cinco facciones que son los inteligentes, la cordialidad, la verdad y osadía  
Stiles bufo sintiendo que era estúpido que se tuviera que separar a la gente por facciones en vez de dejar que cada uno siguiese su rumbo como debería hacer cualquier persona  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Claudia cuando lo oyó bufar  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba esos pensamientos a un lado  
-Stiles…-dijo su madre sabiendo que algo le ocultaba  
Stiles suspiro de nuevo sabiendo que su madre siempre conseguía que acabara hablando  
-¡es que no lo entiendo!, porque tenemos que elegir una facción porque no podemos vivir en paz y a gusto como debería ser-dijo Stiles soltando todo lo que se llevaba callando tanto tiempo  
Claudia lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja  
-Stiles, no debes de pensar así…-respondió Claudia un poco seria- nosotros los de abnegación no somos vanidosos-dijo ella con la vista fija en el  
Stiles agacho la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal porque su madre tenía razón aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no podía dejar de ser como era  
-lo siento-dijo Stiles disculpándose  
Claudia volvió a sonreír acercándose para darle un beso en la cabeza  
-está bien no te preocupes-dijo ella  
Ambos volvieron a fijar la vista en el horizonte quedándose en silencio mientras oían de lejos el sonido de los pájaros  
Stiles fijo su vista en el umbral de la valla de su casa y se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes recordando como antes siempre se sentaba ahí para esperar a que el llegase para darle su beso de buenos días  
Claudia miro a su hijo de refilón y vio como el brillo de sus ojos se apagó sabiendo perfectamente a que se debía  
Stiles sintió una leve caricia en su mano sintiendo como su madre le daba el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos  
-¿estás bien cariño?-pregunto Claudia preocupada no queriendo que su hijo volviera a estar triste como estuvo ese tiempo  
Stiles desvió la miraba sabiendo que había sido pillado por su madre  
-si mama, estoy bien-dijo el sin mirarla  
Claudia asintió con la cabeza aun sabiendo perfectamente que no le decía la verdad ya que sus ojos y tono de voz lo delataban con mucha facilidad además del sexto sentido que tenía ella para saber el estado de ánimo de su hijo  
-está bien Stiles – concedió Claudia empezándose a levantar puesto que tenían cosas que hacer  
Stiles agradeció profundamente que su madre no hubiera seguido con el tema  
-bueno será mejor que vengas a desayunar tú y tu hermano tenéis que repartir la comida de hoy antes de ir a las pruebas- dijo ella dejando a su hijo dispuesta a poner la mesa  
Stiles sonrió agradecido con su madre ya que sentía lo bien que había acogido a su mejor amigo medio hermano, no iba a negar que se sorprendió bastante cuando su madre acogió a Scott como si fuera su propio hijo  
Muy lentamente los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza recodando la primera vez que se conocieron  
Flashback  
Hace 13 años atrás…  
Stiles caminaba felizmente ya que su madre le había hecho una nueva mochila para así el poder llevar más alimentos a todas esas personas que Stiles no conocía de nada pero aun así sentía lastima por verlas pasar hambre  
No pudo dejar de sonreír cuando cada vez que entregaba un pequeño saco con comida variada sentía la mirada de agradecimiento que le brindaban haciéndolo sentir complacido después de haberse pasado desde la madrugada con su madre preparando todos esos alimentos para los olvidados

Cuando ya se dispuso a volver ya que se había quedado sin existencias su vista que clavo en una zona un poco oscura viendo como algo se había movido haciendo que su corazón saltara del susto  
Stiles apretó su mochila dispuesto a salir corriendo cuando unos leves llantos que venían de ese lugar hicieron que se acercara con toda la valentía que tenía  
Camino lentamente acercándose poco a poco asustado mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza  
-¿hola?- pregunto a cierta distancia viendo como había algo entre las sombras  
No oyó ninguna respuesta así que se acercó aún más viendo que cuando dio la claridad en ese lugar había alguien estaba tapado con unos harapos todos sucios  
-hola, ¿estás bien?-dijo cuando vio lo que parecía ser un niño de su edad  
-…si-dijo en un susurro  
Stiles se acercó aún más viendo como este retrocedía mas como si le tuviese miedo  
-tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada…-dijo levantando las manos en son de paz-¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿tu mama?-pregunto viendo como no había nadie cerca de el  
Un leve gemido ahogado fue lo que recibió como respuesta  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has perdido?...si quieres puedo ayu…-  
-no tengo padres-dijo el niño con voz lastimera  
Stiles se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendidos de sus palabras  
-¿Cómo que no tienes padres?, ¿todos tenemos unos padres?, mira yo tengo una mama muy guapa y un papa que es…-  
-…mis padres están muertos-le corto el niño sintiendo las lágrimas otra vez caer por su mejillas  
Stiles se calló al instante mientras se sintió muy triste por haber preguntado  
-lo siento…no sabía…-empezó  
-da igual no tienes importancia-dijo el niño sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cuando Stiles oyó como las tripas del niño le rugieron muy fuertes  
-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto viendo como el chico asentía dejando ver un poco su rostro  
A primera vista no le pareció muy guapo ya que estaba muy sucio y además olía fatal pero cuando Stiles se fijó un poco vio que sus ojos eran bonitos por no decir de su cara aunque en su mirada se notaba un profundo dolor que hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco  
-genial tengo un montón-dijo abriendo la bolsa mientras veía como una mano llena de harapos salía entre las sombras  
Stiles sonrió feliz hasta que vio como dentro del saco no tenía nada recodando en que se lo había gastado todo  
-¿Qué pasa?- oyó preguntar  
Stiles lo miro un poco culpable  
-lo siento no tengo más comida-dijo apenado viendo como la mano volvía a esconderse  
-no…no pasa nada, lo entiendo- dijo con la voz muy baja  
-no, tranquilo no pasa nada tu espérame aquí vale no te muevas- dijo con convicción  
-pues claro, adonde iba ir sino- soltó el niño soltando una leve sonrisa que no llego a ver Stiles  
Stiles se giró dispuesto a irse pero al mismo instante volvió a oír como el niño le hablaba de nuevo  
-¿Qué?-pregunto ya que no oyó lo que dijo  
-te pregunte como te…-  
-Stiles…me llamo Stiles, y ¿tú?- pregunto  
Stiles vio como tardo en responder y pensó que a lo mejor no quería decirle su nombre  
-bueno no te preocupes no tienes…  
-Scott, me llamo Scott-dijo el un poco nervioso  
Stiles sonrió feliz sabiendo que le había dicho su nombre  
-muy bien Scott vuelvo enseguida-dijo Stiles antes de salir corriendo como si tuviera un cohete en el culo  
Scott se quedó pensando en todo lo que había hablado hoy con ese chico y se sorprendió un poco como el chico se había preocupado por el haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor desde la perdida de sus padres y quedándose completamente solo  
No tardo ni 15 minutos en oír como Stiles gritaba su nombre con desesperación haciéndolo reír un poco por su falta del sentido de la orientación  
Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el vio como una mujer hermosa le acompañaba y recordó que esa era la misma mujer él había visto en la distancia  
-Al fin te encuentro-soltó un jadeante Stiles jalando de la mano de su madre  
Scott sintió como la dulce mirada de esa mujer se quedaba clavada en su persona y pensó por un momento que le iba a reñir por haber hablado con su hijo  
-¿te llamas Scott verdad?-dijo Claudia con voz melosa acercándose y quedándose de cuclillas delante suya  
-…s-si...siento mucho haber molestado a su hijo-dijo apenado  
Claudia sonrió un poco sin poder contenerse sabiendo que esa no era la mejor situación para sonreír  
-¿por qué te disculpas cariño?-dijo Claudia hablándole con ternura  
Scott abrió los ojos de par en par mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ya que nadie le había hablado así desde hace mucho  
-pensé que se iba a molestar-dijo entre el llanto  
Claudia extendió su mano llevándola hasta una de sus mejillas para acariciarla con ternura aunque no veía bien su rostro  
-acaso ves que estoy enfadada-dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa  
Scott lloro aún más cuando sintió la caricia de su mano sobre su piel  
-…no llores mi vida, Stiles me dijo que eras un chico muy fuerte-dijo ella acercándose un poco mas  
Scott lloro aún más sin poder contenerse  
-¿porque me trata con tanto cariño?-pregunto Scott entre llantos  
Claudia se acercó al fin por completo rodeando a Scott con sus brazos atrayéndolo hasta ella para reconfortarle en un hermoso abrazo  
-nadie debería estar solo nunca-dijo ella afianzando más su abrazo  
Scott se refugió entre ella sintiéndose por primera vez desde hace mucho feliz de nuevo  
Claudia lo levanto en brazos seguido de Stiles como simple espectador  
-tranquilo Scott, no volverás a estar solo nunca más-dijo ella llevándose a Scott entre sus brazos hasta su casa  
Fin del Flashback  
Stiles alzo la vista hacia el cielo mientras sonreía porque desde ese día había encontrado a su mejor amigo y hermano a la vez  
Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se levantó pensando en que ya era hora de ir a hacer lo que le había dicho su madre  
Camino hasta dentro de la casa para ver como su madre estaba en la cocina preparándoles el desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios aunque ella estuviese de espaldas a él sabiendo que siempre sonreía cuando les preparaba el desayuno  
Siguió su andar hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto ya que ahí era donde ambos dormían juntos, llevo su mano hasta el pestillo abriendo la puerta de golpe creyendo que así despertaría a Scott quien ni siquiera se inmuto por el chirrido de la puerta  
-Vamos Scott levántate sé que estas despierto- soltó Stiles entrando en su cuarto con la vista fija en el sabiendo que solo se estaba haciendo el dormido como muchas otras veces mientras cerraba la puerta  
Scott no contesto más un sonoro ronquido fue toda la respuesta que oyó por su parte  
Stiles negó con la cabeza acercándose para despertarlo pasando por su lado de la cama en la cual tenía al lado una pequeña cómoda en donde tenía el despertador y un cuadro con una foto  
Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando su vista se clavó en la fotografía  
Stiles agarro el cuadro acercándoselo para mirarlo de nuevo como hacia todos los días viendo como en ella se le veía a él sentado en la valla de su casa con una sonrisa genuina y su lado estaba el con su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras le daba un leve beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que su madre les había sacado la foto  
Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas empañando el cristal del cuadro mientras recordaba el día que se marchó y como su mirada estaba fija en su persona sabiendo que aunque no se había despedido sin decir nada su mirada dolida y vacía había hablado por el  
-¿aún lo extrañas verdad?-dijo Scott mirándolo desde su lado con la vista fija clavada en el  
Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara limpiándose las lágrimas mientras giraba la cabeza para que Scott no lo viese llorar  
-que dices se nota que aun estas dormido- contesto el con la voz aun descompuesta  
Scott se sentó en la cama con la vista aun en el  
-Stiles, no me mientas vale…sé que aún no lo has olvidado-dijo Scott con la voz dolida por no saber qué hacer para quitarle todo ese sufrimiento-te oigo llorar por las noches…-  
Stiles negó con la cabeza  
-enserio Scott no sé de qué…-  
-si lo sabes-dijo con el tono un poco alto viendo como Stiles se calló al instante  
Scott se levantó al vuelo sabiendo que no tenía por qué haber alzado la voz  
-lo siento, lo siento- dijo desde su posición  
Stiles se giró para mirarlo aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
-está bien no te preocupes- dijo el  
Scott quiso abrazarlo en ese momento pero sabía que eso solo haría que se sintiera aun peor  
-Stiles…tienes que superarlo a pasado un año- dijo Scott sabiendo que no debía decir eso pero quería que viese la realidad  
Stiles se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía cayendo en la cuenta que había pasado un año desde que lo dejo  
-lo se Scott…-dijo en un susurro-créeme que lo sé-dijo mientras dejaba el marco en su sitio  
Scott no lo pudo resistir más y se acercó para abrazarlo como se debía sintiendo como Stiles se aferraba a él como si fuera un bote salvavidas  
Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Stiles se pudo recomponer de nuevo  
-venga vamos mama nos está esperando- dijo Scott con un brazo sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza separándose de Scott sintiéndose un poco mejor saliendo ambos del cuarto recibiendo la hermosa sonrisa de su madre que estaba sentada en la mesa esperándoles para desayunar  
-buenos días- dijo Scott a Claudia  
Claudia respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba de refilón a Stiles  
-cariño ¿estás bien?- dijo ella  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza sentándose al igual que Scott  
-está bien, recordad que hoy tenéis que terminar pronto para la prueba-les recordó Claudia a ambos  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza  
-y ¿papa?- pregunto Stiles viendo que no estaba su padre  
-se ha ido pronto a trabajar, quiere que todo esté preparado para los que vallan a hacer las pruebas- dijo ella  
Stiles asintió pensando otra vez en la dichosa prueba sintiéndose otra vez nervioso porque no sabía a qué facción le iba a tocar y eso le asustaba por partes iguales y era simplemente porque no sabía en qué sitio encajaba y por otra parte porque si le tocaba otra facción tendría que dejar a su familia  
Tanto Claudia como Scott vieron como Stiles estaba muy pensativo pero prefirieron no seguir presionándolo ya que dentro de muy poco la prueba revelaría la facción de cada uno de ellos dos  
Los tres comieron entre risas y con el ambiente bastante relajado hasta que terminaron y se dispusieron a recoger la mesa para preparar la comida para los olvidados  
-bueno recordad que debéis poner lo mismo en cada bolsa para que no halla peleas vale- dijo Claudia a ambos  
Tanto Scott como Stiles asintieron mientras veían como su madre se ponía a limpiar la casa mientras ellos preparaban la comida  
Scott saco toda la comida de las bolsas que le había dejado su madre en donde todas ellas había un poco de todo  
-bueno, listo- dijo Scott empezando a preparar sus bolsas  
Stiles miro a las bolsas como si estas le fuesen a morder mientras miraba de refilón como Scott preparaba todo con una amplia sonrisa  
Negó con la cabeza mientras se centraba en lo que tenía que hacer  
Cogió todas las barras de pan y los partió a la mitad del mismo tamaño por igual mientras separaba por cada barra un bote de jugo y agua junto con una manzana y una naranja y un paquete pequeño de galletas  
Stiles fue poniendo una a una toda la comida por bolsa hasta que se paró y empezó a sacar toda la comida de nuevo de todas las que había puesto  
Scott vio como Stiles sacaba todo para luego poner un trozo de pan junto con un poco de agua y una manzana en un par de bolsas  
-¿qué haces?- pregunto Scott viendo lo que hacia  
-nada-dijo terminando para luego hacer lo mismo pero con las naranjas el jugo y las galletas  
-si lo sabes, estas reduciendo la comida-dijo Scott mientras lo señalaba  
Stiles negó con la cabeza viendo como Scott seguía con la mirada seria  
-vale, si pero lo he hecho para que podamos dar a mar personas-rebatió Stiles  
-le estas dando de menos- respondió Scott como si nada  
Stiles lo miro serio  
-¿es que acaso te crees que se van a comer todo eso?, ¿además no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?-  
-¿Qué no me doy cuenta?-soltó Scott con retintín  
-que nos quedamos sin existencias…si repartimos la comida así podremos ayudar a más gente pero no solo eso también podremos llegar a fin de mes-dijo Stiles ignorando lo ignorante que era Scott a veces  
-siempre llegamos a fin de mes-  
Tu y yo llegamos a fin de mes pero mama y papa no-soltó el  
Scott lo miro sin comprender  
-¿vistes a mama comer algo en el desayuno?- pregunto el  
Scott fue a contestar pero se lo pensó antes de responder  
-no, vi que nos miraba desayunar pero ella no probó bocado-  
-exacto, ella y papa dejan de comer para que nosotros comamos bien-dijo Stiles sabiendo que era lo que hacían  
-¿y por qué hacen eso?-pregunto Scott un poco sorprendido por esa información  
-para así poder dar más a los olvidados y de paso tener más existencias para nosotros-dijo Stiles viendo como Scott asentía con la cabeza  
-por eso hago esto, para que así ellos puedan comer sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones-  
-sabes que esto no está bien, nosotros no pensamos ni actuamos por y para nosotros mismos- dijo Scott sabiendo que tenía razón pero que las leyes estaban por algo  
Stiles lo miro con las cejas alzadas un poco molesto  
-me da igual las leyes-respondió Stiles  
Scott suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza sabiendo que no era buena idea  
-está bien lo aremos a tu manera, pero que no se entere mama- respondió el  
Stiles salto de alegría sabiendo muy en el fondo que incluso aquí no encajaba  
Después de un rato de poner todo como había dicho Stiles ambos metieron las bolsas de la comida y se dispusieron a irse puesto que habían perdido el tiempo  
Ambos salieron por la puerta con las bolsas de comida cambiando hasta donde se pongan los olvidados hasta que Stiles giro su cabeza y clavo su vista en la valla de su casa recordando el día que le sacaron la foto junto con las dos palabras que le hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo

\- ... _Yo también te quiero_ -dijo dejando que esas palabras se las llevara la brisa de la mañana


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la demora espero que lo leáis y le deis una oportunidad ya que cometi un terrible error cuando lo subí jejejej muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero que lo disfruteis

Una ligera caricia izo que toda su piel se erizase haciendo que el recuerdo de su tacto sobre su piel fuer tan real como la primera vez que pozo sus manos sobre su cara  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras habría lentamente los ojos viendo como esos ojos verdes que siempre llamaban su atención eran cambiados por otros de color azul como el cielo igual que los de su madre  
-Stiles despierta- sonó una voz melosa y dulce haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran apartándolo del sueño para volverlo a la realidad   
-vamos Stiles hoy es el día- sonó la voz de su madre mucho más firme mientras esta se viraba para despertar a su otro hijo  
-Scott despierta-dijo Claudia dándoles unas leves palmadas a Scott en la cara   
Scott se levantó al golpe al mismo instante en el que su madre se alejaba y salía de la habitación   
-es el día-dijo Scott mirando a su hermano viendo como este estaba aun con la mirada perdida en cualquier cosa   
Rápidamente cogió su almohada lanzándola a toda velocidad haciendo que impactase en toda la cara de Stiles mientras este salía de sus pensamientos  
-… ¿queee?-dijo un poco aturdido   
-…umm ¿queee?-soltó Scott imitándolo poniendo una horrible mueca en su cara   
Stiles lo miro aguantándose las ganas de reírse   
-yo no tengo esa estúpida cara-soltó Stiles lanzándole la almohada a Scott quien la esquivo y la cogió del suelo   
-ya claro, seguro que estabas teniendo un sueño muy caliente-dijo Scott con un alzamiento de cejas muy guasón  
Stiles se echó a reír sin poder contenerse viendo el gesto de Scott con sus cejas viendo como este hacia lo mismo recordando la cara de Stiles  
Tanto Claudia como Jon esbozaron una sonrisa oyendo las carcajadas desde la habitación de sus hijos  
-venga chicos, venid a desayunar-llamo Jon volviendo a poner a tención a su periódico a ver si lea algo interesante   
Tanto Stiles como Scott salieron del cuarto aun con una sonrisa en los labios viendo como tanto su madre como su padre tenían la misma mueca   
Claudia preparo un digno desayuno a sus hijos puesto que hoy tenían un duro día y lo que menos podía hacer ella era que estuvieran bien desayunados   
El desayuno paso en paz entre risas y comentarios a los que sus padres se sintieron más a gusto sabiendo que no estaban tan angustiados por las pruebas de hoy  
-bueno, cuando termines con eso bañaros y desayunad ya que no creo que os dejen entrar en pijama-dijo Claudia quien iba a acompañar a su esposo a la reunión de jefes del pueblo   
Scott se levantó primero puesto que ya había terminado llevando su plato y su vaso al fregadero  
-ya termine así que la ducha es mía primero-dijo Scott pasando por su lado en dirección a su cuarto  
-no es justo, tu no masticas tu engulles-dijo Stiles con un trozo de tostada en la boca   
-y tú eres un finolis- oyó que grito Scott desde el cuarto mientras rebuscaba algo allí dentro  
Stiles entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba en dirección a su habitación hasta que Scott salía de ella mirándolo igualmente sabiendo que lo estaba mirando así aunque no pudiese verle  
-no me deje sin agua caliente chucho pulgoso-dijo Stiles sabiendo que odiaba Scott que lo llamara de esa manera  
-no soy ningún chucho-dijo un poco molesto caminan en dirección al baño  
-oh sí que lo eres-dijo Stiles viendo como Scott gruño por lo bajo haciendo que lo mirase con una mirada triunfal que decía “lo ves”  
Scott lo miro con desdén antes de meterse en el baño pensando en soltarle un par de maldiciones en su nombre   
Stiles sonrío feliz mientras se levantaba y terminaba de recoger la mesa   
Toda esa felicidad que había tenido hasta ahora se calló de repente cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta la realidad sabiendo que no podría ignorar el día de hoy sabiendo que este día marcaría el resto de su vida   
Negó con la cabeza quitándose esos malos pensamientos mientras terminaba de limpiar su plato y se secaba las manos en un paño de la cocina  
Su vista viajo hasta la puerta del baño oyendo como Scott volvía a cantar en la ducha como otra tantas veces haciéndole que sonriera un poco  
Mientras Scott se terminaba de bañar decidió que lo mejor era ir recogiendo sus cosas puesto que Scott ya terminaría pronto y quería entrar rápido puesto que no quería estar tardando a que la bombona tardase de nuevo en calentar el agua   
Tomo sus ropa desde su lado del armario mientras se sentaba en su cama viendo el marco que tenía que le traían tantos recuerdos de su tiempo con el   
-…hoy es el día- dijo el recordando las mismas palabras que él le había dicho el día de su prueba como si de alguna manera el las fuera a oír   
No tardo ni más de cinco minutos en ver como Scott entraba en bóxer en su habitación   
-tu turno- dijo Scott viendo como Stiles brincaba desde su cama   
-…si...si claro-  
-Stiles estas llorando-dijo Scott viendo cómo se limpiaba una de sus mejillas   
-claro que no seas tonto…-dijo Stiles volviendo a colocar el marco en su sitio que había cogido sin darse cuenta  
-Stiles- dijo Scott pero no pudo continuar ya que Stiles paso a toda velocidad por su paso metiéndose de golpe en el baño   
Scott suspiro derrotado caminando lentamente hasta la cama de Stiles y dejándose caer derrotado frustrado por no saber cómo aliviar todo ese dolor que Stiles se guardaba   
-es culpa tuya…-dijo Scott mirando en dirección al cuadro de la mesa de Stiles con odio-…lo abandonaste y te llevaste todo contigo-soltó Scott levantándose de ahí puesto que no podía seguir viendo esa foto sabiendo que esa persona se había llevado todo lo bueno que había en Stiles  
Stiles no tardo ni más de media hora en el baño puesto que salió todo inmaculado y vestido como si fuese más a una cena que a una simple prueba   
-listo-dijo Stiles apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta con esa sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba   
Scott sonrió sin poder contenerse   
-por supuesto, vamos- dijo levantándose de su cama  
Ambos salieron de su casa bajo un espléndido día a pesar de ser tan importante para ambos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto hasta su destino puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en ese preciso momento para aligerar el ambiente   
Los dos llegaron hasta un enorme edificio en donde se hacia las pruebas viendo como un montón de gente entraba y salía de ella   
Tanto Stiles como Scott se adentraron dentro viendo como todos eran dirigidos hasta sus respetivas pruebas   
-vamos- dijo Scott cogiendo la mano de Stiles puesto que a ambos le habían dicho en que parte del edificio les tocaba   
Stiles se dejó arrastrar en todo momento viendo varias caras conocidas sabiendo que muchas de ellas las conocía de vista, no anduvieron ni más me medio minuto cuando ambos se encontraron en una enorme sala viendo como solo ahí había una puerta cerrada   
Scott se paró en seco junto con Stiles quien miraba dos de la puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo   
-Scott McCall-dijo un hombre con gafas apareciendo por unas de las puertas  
-vas a estar bien tranquilo-dijo Scott caminando con pasos firmes hacia esa persona  
Stiles no llego a responder puesto que en ese mismo instante la otra puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien adentro   
Stiles camino con pasos temblorosos adentrándose dentro de ese lugar viendo como una hermosa chica lo miraba fijamente   
Sus ojos inconsciente mente se posaron en ella mirándola de arriba abajo viendo que n solo era hermosa ya que todo su cuerpo estaba bien definido a pesar que lo máximo que le llego a ver era un poco sus pechos puesto que el corset le marcaba muy bien sus atributos  
-ves algo que guste-dijo la chica sintiendo su mirada en su persona  
Stiles desvió la mirada hacia un lado viendo como toda esa franja estaba llena de cristales en los que se reflejaba   
-muy bien si ya has dejado de comerme con la mirada, puedes sentarte aquí-dijo la chica escribiendo algo en un pequeño monitor al lado de esa silla tan rara  
Stiles desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba intentando no fijar su vista en ella aunque no podía puesto que un pequeño mechón rojo caía por su cara llamando su atención cada vez que se movía   
-bien vamos a empecer-dijo ella mirando como la cica le ofrecía un pequeño frasco con una cierta sustancia azulada  
-¿Qué es esto?-dijo cogiendo mientras veía como ella se colocaba ese pelo suelto tras una de sus orejas   
-de un trago- contesto ella recolocándose el resto de su pelo moreno mientras escribía algo en el teclado   
Stiles lo olio antes de bebérselo de un trago sabiendo asquerosamente amargo igual que ese licor blanquecino que se tomaba su padre ciertos días   
-bien, cierra los ojos e intenta mantente tranquilo-contesto la chica sin mirarle   
Stiles soltó un bufido sabiendo que eso sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero cuando se dispuso a contestarle sintió un leve mareo que hizo que abriese los ojo de golpe viendo que estaba completamente en una habitación blanca   
-hola-dijo mirando todo a su alrededor  
No oyó respuesta alguna mientras giraba sobre sí mismo viendo como una puerta grisácea aparecía de la nada   
-eso no estaba ahí antes- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta   
Cuando llego agarro el pomo mientras cogía aire lentamente intentando calmarse al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta   
Cuando la puerta se abrió una intensa luz izo que se tapase los ojos siendo cegado por la luz ya que no le dejaba ver nada   
-joder-dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos mientras los abría para enfocar la vista  
Noto como una ligera brisa acaricio su rostro en el mismo momento que unas leves caricias le hacían cosquillas en los pies mientras centraba los ojos y veía todo un extenso jardín cercado al igual que el de su casa   
Stiles se giró hacia atrás para ver como la puerta que había cruzado era la misma que la de su patio exterior   
Negó con la cabeza mirando todo a su alrededor viendo como todo era exactamente igual que su patio incluso la hierba le hacia las mismas cosquillas que otras veces había sentido cuando estaba completamente descalzo   
Stiles miro hacia el límite de su patio sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía por la imagen que estaba viendo  
Delante de él había un Stiles sentado sobre la valla con una enorme sonrisa apretujándose sobre una persona quien sonreía dedicándole una intensa mirada   
-vamos Derek dime lo que me quieres decir-oyó decir Stiles sintiendo como sus piernas flaquearon cuando oyó ese nombre   
-eres un pesado Stiles-dijo Derek abrazando al chico mientras intentaba ocultar esa sonrisa ladina que se le formaba en los labios   
Stiles cayo de rodillas contra la hierba mientras miraba hacia el sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas   
-Derek, Derek, Derek –dijo levantándose dando tumbos   
-vamos Derek dímelo- oyó decir Stiles viendo como su otro yo lo miraba con una mirada de adoración   
-no lo digas…no lo digas…-dijo empezando a andar hacia ellos sabiendo que no podría volver a recomponerse de nuevo   
-Derek se acercó a él dejando apoyada su frente sobre su pelo   
Stiles acelero sin poder contenerse sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía aún más   
-cállate- chillo- cállate- volvió a chillar llegando hasta donde estaba ellos dos   
Derek desvió su cabeza hacia el mientras lo miraba fijamente   
Stiles sintió todo su mundo tambalear cuando volvió a sentir su intensa mirada sobre el   
-¿me odias?- dijo Derek levantándose de donde estaba mientras el otro Stiles a su lado desaparecía   
Stiles se oprimió el pecho con una mano mientras lo miraba con rabia y dolor   
-te odio…te odio…me abandonaste…me dejaste y me abandonaste- dijo sin poder contenerse sabiendo que se odiaría a si mismo por decirle la verdad  
Derek dio un paso hacia atrás mientras todo alrededor de ellos se deshacía quedándose todo completamente en blanco   
-¿quieres que me valla?- dijo Derek dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar yendo hacia el tren que aparecía de la nada   
Stiles negó con la cabeza sabiendo que ese tren era el mismo que él había cogido el día que se tuvo que marchar   
-no…no…quédate… ¡quédate!-dijo caminando hacia el viendo que cada vez estaba más lejos de el   
-¿Stiles?-oyó una voz que lo llamaba a su espalda   
Stiles se giró completamente viendo como la imagen de su madre y su padre junto con Scott lo miraban a través del umbral de la puerta de su patio   
-vamos cariño vuelve a casa-dijo Claudia dedicándole una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano   
-¿Stiles?- volvió a oír viendo Derek lo llamaba entre medio de una de las puertas del tren con una mano extendida hacia el   
Stiles miro hacia su familia para luego mirar hacia Derek sin saber a dónde tenía que ir   
-decídete- soltó un Stiles reflejado enfrente de el en un espejo   
-...yo…-dijo mirando hacia ambos lados no sabiendo que hacer   
-decídete- volvió a decir la voz del espejo mientras una pequeña grieta aparecía en una esquina del espejo   
-…yo…yo-dijo Stiles viendo como el tren de Derek se empezaba a mover   
-Stiles-dijo Derek volviéndolo a llamar haciendo que Stiles dice un paso hacia el   
-decídete- volvió a decir su otro yo haciendo que la grieta creciera aún más   
-cállate- dijo sintiéndose angustiado-cállate – grito haciendo que miles de grietas resquebrajaran el espejo   
Stiles camino hasta su familia con lágrimas los ojos   
-lo siento…habéis estado ahí en todo momento y gracias a eso he podido levantarme pero…ya no puedo más…no puedo volverlo a perder- dijo llegando hasta la mano de su madre llevándosela a hasta su cara para acariciarse con ella y luego empezar a retroceder poco a poco   
-lo siento…-dijo empezando a darles la espalda empezando a correr hacia el  
-Derek- chillo Stiles corriendo hacia el viendo como el tren aceleraba aún mas   
-Stiles-chillo el estirando aún más su mano  
Stiles vio como cada vez se alejaba más y más de él viendo como cada vez le costaba más verle   
-¡Derek!-chillo despertándose de golpe totalmente agitado volviendo a ver la habitación de antes junto con esa chica que lo miraba fijamente  
-vamos levántate- le apremio ella ayudándolo a ponerse de pie  
-¿cuál fue mi resultado?-pregunto viendo como la chica lo alejaba hasta la puerta   
-hay una puerta trasera saliendo por aquí será mejor que salgas por ahí antes de que alguien nos vea-dijo ella apremiándolo a salir  
-espera y mi resultado-pregunto un tanto confuso  
La chica lo miro mientras bufaba antes de abrir la puerta   
-Abnegación…lo mismo para Verdad e igual que Osadía-dijo ella sinceramente  
-no lo entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto sin entender   
-significa que vales para los tres por igual...hay muy raros casos como el tuyo, se les llama…Divergente-dijo ella viendo como los ojos del chico se agrandaban aún mas  
-no puedes decírselo a nadie, vete a casa cuando llegues di que te mande a casa, si te preguntan di que sentías mal p ero no le digas a nadie lo que eres, nadie debe saberlo-dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano saliendo de la habitación llevándolo por un extenso pasillo hasta una salida de emergencia   
-vete, rápido-dijo ella cerrando la puerta de golpe   
Stiles corrió a toda velocidad angustiado como pudo sin saber que hacer llegando a su casa para meterse en ella a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta con ligero portazo   
-Stiles-oyó una voz que lo llamaba   
Stiles fue a moverse pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar puesto que Scott salió de su habitación   
-Stiles cuando has llegado- dijo el acercándose   
-yo...pues…am…mira estoy cansado vale, hablamos luego- dijo Stiles caminando hasta el patio saliendo dejando a Scott más alucinado que nunca   
Scott se pasó todo el resto del día pensativo con el estado de Stiles pero en ningún momento se atrevió a molestarlo pensando en que quizás debería tener su momento a solas para tranquilizarse   
Tanto su madre como su padre habían llegado hace unas horas pero ninguno de los dos había querido molestar a Stiles pensado lo mismo que Scott después de que este les contase lo sucedido   
-será mejor que lo vallas a buscar ya es hora de cenar- dijo preocupada Claudia cuando su hijo no entro a la hora de la comida   
Scott se levantó desde su asiento sabiendo que su madre tenía razón   
Camino lentamente mientras se hacía a la idea que como hacer para que Stiles entrase sin que se sintiera obligado   
Con mucha lentitud giro el pomo de la puerta abriéndola para poder ver como su querido hermano estaba sentado al final de la valla mirando al cielo muy fijamente   
-hey-dijo Scott saludándole viendo como Stiles se giraba para mirarlo antes de volver su vista al cielo   
-hey-contesto bajo   
Scott suspiro aliviado sabiendo que al menos ya se encontraba mejor que antes  
-¿bonito cielo verdad?-dijo Scott mirando hacia el cielo mientras caminaba hacia el   
Stiles solo asintió con su cabeza aun perdido en sus pensamientos sin saber aún muy bien que hacer   
-Stiles, si estas preocupado…-  
-sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía aquí a mirar las estrellas-dijo Stiles cortando lo que le iba a decir  
Scott suspiro sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer  
-es verdad, antes solías hacerlo sin parar con D…-soltó Scott callando en el último instante Stiles sonrió por su parte agradecido de que Scott lo cuidara tan bien  
-es verdad, antes lo solíamos hacer cada noche que estábamos juntos-dijo el viendo unas estrellas brillaban más que otras   
Scott lo miro sorprendido no creyéndose que Stiles hablase de el con tanta naturalidad  
-me alegra saber que poco a poco vas superándole- dijo Scott volviendo a mirar al cielo   
-yo también…-   
Ambos miraron el cielo en silencio unos instantes no queriendo romper ese gran momento  
-sabes…pase lo que pase mañana ninguno de nosotros te va a odiar- dijo Scott muy tranquilamente sabiendo que mañana era el día en el que tendrían que escoger facción   
Stiles lo miro por el rabillo del ojo viendo como las palabras de Scott eran sinceras asiéndole que soltara un leve suspiro de alivio   
-lose…es que me da miedo lo que va pasar- dijo Stiles intentando ser lo más sincero que podía ser   
Scott le paso una mano sobre su hombro para acercarlo a el   
-no debes preocuparte…pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre- le dijo Scott mirándolo fijamente   
Stiles se giró para mirarlo a los ojos   
-¿lo prometes?-dijo Stiles   
Scott se acercó un poco antes de darle una ligera sonrisa   
-lo prometo- dijo con voz firme sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase cumpliría esa promesa  
Stiles sonrió agradecido sin poder contenerse antes de volver a mirar al cielo y ver como una estrella fugaz pasaba  
-mira Scott una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo-soltó Stiles cruzando los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos   
Scott sonrió mientras se bajaba de la valla   
-ya se ha cumplido- dijo el   
Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se giraba y se bajaba el también un poco abrumado por sus palabras   
-venga entremos, se hace tarde y tengo hambre-dijo Stiles   
Scott sonrío agradecido por no haber hecho ningún comentario burlón por sus palabras   
La noche paso entre risas y fiestas dejando todos los problemas a un lado al menos por esa noche mientras cenaban tranquilamente y Stiles deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el deseo de volver a ver a Derek se cumpliera.


End file.
